The Way Is Shut
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por The Dark Scribbler.] Ha tenido lugar la primera misión de reconocimiento en Corea del Norte. No hay buenas noticias.


**THE WAY IS SHUT**

 _Nota del Traductor – Antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas:_

 _\- La obra original es de The Dark Scribbler; siempre podéis pasaros por su perfil, echar un vistazo al fic en inglés y dejar también algún comentario, aunque sea simplemente para decir "me ha gustado"._

 _\- Se trata de un one-shot, publicado originalmente el 6 de julio de 2010._

 _\- Si os encontráis cualquier tipo de error en el texto, vamos a presuponer que he sido yo el que lo ha cometido; en caso de duda, la culpa es del traductor y no de quien escribió el original._

 _\- Insisto en que esto es sólo una traducción, aunque no "literal a toda costa"; en la medida de lo posible, he tratado de mantenerme fiel al espíritu original del texto, dando prioridad a la naturalidad y el sentido de las palabras._

* * *

 **Terry Hughes está esperándome cuando llego a la cima que domina la Zona Desmilitarizada cerca de Sudong-Ri. La zona ya parecía antes invadida por el óxido y la naturaleza, pero tiene todavía peor aspecto en el lado norte, con nuevos árboles creciendo entre las defensas antitanque tipo "diente de dragón". Hughes no se parece mucho al veterano de la Guerra Z que verdaderamente es. En vez de eso, se asemeja más a un profesor universitario, con las gafas, su expresión afable y la ropa ligeramente desaliñada. Uno no pensaría, al verle, que ha estado liderando equipos de barrido a lo largo de las últimas zonas calientes que quedan de muertos vivientes durante los últimos diez años; ni que es el hombre que acaba de regresar de la primera misión en Corea del Norte desde la Guerra Z. Me saluda con un apretón y luego hace un gesto hacia la Zona Desmilitarizada; después indica las colinas que hay más allá.**

Fíjate en eso. Más muerto que un cementerio. Y la principal razón de la falta de curiosidad por lo que había pasado aquí. Millas de defensas en profundidad, obra de algunas de las mentes más paranoicas de la historia de la humanidad. **[Hace un ruido de disgusto y luego se sienta en una de las sillas plegables que ha traído.]**

Hablando de paranoia, ¿tienes idea de lo que hemos tardado en obtener permiso de Seúl simplemente para una misión de reconocimiento? Cinco putos años, eso es lo que hemos tardado. Dos años trazando planes, tres para conseguir el permiso. A cada plan que proponíamos, nos decían que no era lo bastante bueno, que no era el sitio adecuado, que no era un buen momento, que había que esperar y que diseñáramos un plan mejor… Casi terminé subiéndome por las paredes. Comparado con esto, trazar los planes para el barrido del Metro de Londres fue un juego de niños.

 **¿Por qué tardó tanto? ¿Qué tipo de preocupaciones tenían?**

Bueno… Algunas de esas preocupaciones eran válidas. Entrar sin más en la Zona Desmilitarizada habría sido suicida, con todas las defensas que tienen aquí; y créeme, tienen un montón de ellas. De vez en cuando salta una mina y ves caer un ciervo o un conejo hecho pedazos; y he perdido la cuenta, de la cantidad de cables trampa que hemos encontrado. Luego están las defensas automatizadas, hay misiles que todavía se activan con cierta frecuencia cuando un avión pasa cerca de la Zona Desmilitarizada. Lo último que queremos es que algo vuele por los aires.

Así que nos planteamos ir más al norte. La cuestión era, ¿dónde? Los norcoreanos tenían defensas a lo largo del Yalu, igual que en la Zona Desmilitarizada. El Yalu no estaba tan fuertemente fortificado, pero aun así preferíamos evitarlo. Eso nos dejaba el terreno entre ambos puntos; y una vez más, ¿dónde? Volar por en medio habría activado las defensas antiaéreas, por lo que sólo nos quedaba la costa. En realidad la costa oeste de Corea del Norte tampoco nos servía, porque con Pyongyang en ese lado nadie quería apostar que Kim Jong-il no había sido igualmente paranoico alrededor de su capital.

Eso sólo nos dejaba la costa este; y aun así, teníamos problemas para determinar dónde íbamos a desembarcar.

 **¿Qué tipo de problemas?**

Cualquier reconocimiento necesita una base segura de operaciones: un lugar desde el que poder salir y al que poder regresar con facilidad. Queríamos una bahía que fuese lo bastante profunda como para permitir la aproximación de buques desde los que utilizar lanchas de desembarco, y que luego fuese subiendo para que los zetas que viniesen del mar fueran claramente visibles. Queríamos un risco o promontorio que nos permitiese establecer una zona "a prueba de zetas" y en la cual pudiésemos colocar francotiradores para eliminar a cualquier zeta que hubiera en los alrededores mientras levantábamos el perímetro de la base. Necesitábamos un lugar que estuviese cerca de una carretera todavía transitable, y que esa carretera nos llevase hasta una de las posibles entradas de túneles que habíamos identificado. Esos son muchos requisitos. Apenas encontramos una docena de posibles ubicaciones; y dos de ellas estaban demasiado cerca de la Zona Desmilitarizada.

 **¿Habíais identificado posibles entradas de túneles?**

Las maravillas de las fotos por satélite. El problema era que no teníamos ninguna de gente metiéndose dentro. Antes de la Guerra Z, ya sospechábamos de unas cuantas ubicaciones que podrían tener puntos de acceso a los túneles, pero tampoco eran tantas. Suponíamos que debían de haber evacuado a la población de noche. Así evitaban que nadie les viera. O eso, o se fijaron en el parte meteorológico y lo hicieron cuando estaba nublado.

No, no fue fácil. Empezamos a buscar las entradas examinando el estado de las carreteras, buscando señales de tráfico pesado y desgaste. El problema es que, fuera de Pyongyang, las carreteras en Corea del Norte nunca estuvieron en muy buen estado, para empezar. Añádele a eso años de abandono, sol, lluvia, nieve, hielo, desprendimientos, hundimientos… Ya te haces una idea.

Y entonces tuvimos suerte. Los equipos que reactivaron los ordenadores en Langley y el Pentágono, que alguien que merecería ser nombrado caballero había dejado en _standby_ con energía de reserva al evacuar ambos lugares, encontraron un montón de buenas imágenes de la época de la evacuación. Nadie las había mirado antes, porque en ese momento había otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Nos pusimos a comparar y terminamos identificando varios posibles puntos de entrada: sitios en los que era obvio que había habido un montón de tráfico, durante aquellos días, antes de que los norcoreanos desapareciesen del mapa.

Todo eso reducía a tres los posibles puntos de desembarco. Trazamos un plan operativo para cada uno de ellos, los repasamos, los pulimos, lo único que nos faltó fue ponerles un lazo. Y siempre que los enviábamos a Seúl, y a la ONU, nos decían que había que esperar. Esperar. Esperar. ¡Terminamos hartos de la puta palabra!

 **¿Y qué pasó para que cambiasen de opinión?**

Supongo que fueron dos cosas. El nombramiento de Hyungchol Choi, como jefe de la división coreana de la CIA, implicó que por fin teníamos a alguien de peso dispuesto a impulsar una misión de reconocimiento en Corea del Norte. La otra razón fue la "limpieza" del Túnel del Canal. Aquello fue mucho más duro de lo que la gente se esperaba, simplemente por la inmensa cantidad de zetas que había ahí abajo, muy superior a lo que se había previsto. En aquel entonces, los japoneses estaban empezando a ponerse nerviosos con lo que podría haber en el Túnel de Seikan… Y bueno, la gente también empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pensando en si no habría algo enterrado debajo de Corea del Norte.

Así que al final obtuvimos el visto bueno. Joder, fue un subidón. No sabíamos si de pronto iban a cambiar de opinión, así que nos pusimos en marcha en cuanto todo estuvo listo.

¿Sabes? No fue hasta que por fin vi la costa de Corea del Norte, hace tan sólo un par de semanas, que sentí que al fin estábamos allí. Y recuerdo que estaba mirando la playa, y el rocoso risco por el que ya trepaban los primeros comandos, y las colinas y montañas en el horizonte y… Por Dios, no soy capaz de describir lo que sentía. Como un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda, que siempre me da cuando hay algo que no termina de encajar en este mundo. **[Guarda silencio un instante y luego menea la cabeza.]** Debe ser que tengo un sexto sentido.

Aunque tampoco me duró mucho tiempo, porque enseguida estábamos ocupados trabajando en la base. En cuanto desembarcamos, ya estábamos corriendo más allá de la línea de pleamar, para preparar las cosas: traer los suministros a la orilla, montar las torres de vigilancia, levantar los muros, colocar las líneas eléctricas, poner en marcha los generadores… Todo siguiendo un orden, recordando siempre lo probable que era encontrarse en algún momento con los no muertos. En todas las costas del mundo ocurre lo mismo. Por eso enviamos primero a esos guardias al risco. Tenían que hacer un barrido de la zona, por si acaso, y luego hacer de centinelas para nosotros, eliminando a los que se acercasen en solitario y pendientes por si aparecía alguna horda.

Y allí estaban. Quizás subieron desde Corea del Sur, o bajaron desde Vladivostok, o atravesaron el mar desde Japón. Mientras trabajábamos oíamos de vez en cuando un informe de avistamiento, seguido del disparo de un arma y el aviso de baja confirmada. Teníamos que asegurarnos de no ir demasiado rápido, ni siquiera oyendo aquello. Lo último que queríamos era terminar haciendo una chapuza, con las prisas. Al cabo de unas dos horas, cuando ya teníamos listo lo más básico e imprescindible, empezaron a llegar los primeros zetas del fondo marino, tambaleándose entre las olas. Debían haber visto, o sentido, o como coño sea que perciban las cosas, nuestras embarcaciones pasando por encima de ellos, y nos siguieron. Afortunadamente no había muchos de ellos; tan sólo un lento reguero, llegando hasta la playa para que los francotiradores les volasen la cabeza.

Lo que pasaba era que, aun así, estábamos nerviosos. Reconocimiento nunca puede darte una imagen fidedigna al cien por cien, especialmente con árboles y otros obstáculos como casas por la zona, además de que lo desconocido era un factor importante en Corea del Norte. ¿Había túneles cerca de la playa? Estábamos bastante seguros de que no, los que habíamos localizado estaban varias millas tierra adentro, ¿pero y si los había?

 **[Se queda un momento con la mirada perdida y luego menea la cabeza.]**

Nada, seguimos adelante. Incluso terminamos sin tardar más de lo previsto, algo que era la primera vez que ocurría. Comíamos cuando podíamos y la mitad hacíamos guardia, mientras la otra mitad dormía. ¡Y vaya que si dormí! Tanto trabajo y tanta tensión terminan desgastando a cualquiera. Cuando me levanté a las tres de la mañana para cambiar el turno, me comentaron que habían venido unos cuantos zetas más, tambaleándose o incluso arrastrándose; los había sin piernas, y a uno de ellos sólo le quedaba la cabeza unida a los hombros, con un único brazo medio colgando de un muñón.

Al día siguiente ampliamos el perímetro para construir el parque de vehículos y preparar los laboratorios móviles, y después ya nos pusimos en marcha.

 **¿Laboratorios móviles? ¿Para qué eran esos?**

Nos habían ordenado recoger muestras de todo tipo para su análisis. Estábamos recibiendo lecturas extrañas en algunos lugares, en Japón y Corea del Sur, por la radiación que había caído desde la atmósfera tras el desastre nuclear irano-pakistaní, así que nos encargaron comprobar si había algún rastro en el Norte. Además, era una oportunidad perfecta para ver qué había estado ocurriendo en Corea del Norte. Aún teníamos muy poca información sobre el país. ¿Qué tipo de cosechas habían estado recolectando? ¿Qué tipo de fertilizante utilizaban? Sé que parece aburrido, pero si todos estaban bajo tierra, ¿entonces de qué se alimentaban? ¿Serían capaces de cultivar algo allí debajo? No nos olvidemos de que éste es el mismo país que sufrió terribles hambrunas en la década de los noventa. ¿Qué tipo de conservas habían preparado? ¿Teníamos forma de saberlo?

En cualquier caso, para cuando terminamos la base, el reguero de zetas ya se había secado por completo, lo cual era buena señal. Al día siguiente recibimos el visto bueno de Seúl para buscar las entradas a los túneles. En fin, digo "visto bueno" pero en realidad fue más bien como un comité reunido. Los de Seúl nos dieron los últimos datos del satélite, además de las previsiones meteorológicas, nosotros les dimos información actualizada sobre cómo íbamos con la base y luego nos pusimos de acuerdo en que saldríamos al día siguiente.

Dormí bien aquella noche, incluso en mitad de una tormenta que tuvimos a medianoche. Es una de las cosas que mi prometida envidia más de mí, que soy capaz de quedarme dormido, por muy estresado que esté, y de seguir durmiendo mientras no haya ningún ruido relacionado con los zetas. Quiero decir, cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba listo para partir desde el momento en que abrí los ojos.

 **¿Cómo de grande era la unidad que iba a ir hasta los túneles?**

Una compañía reforzada. Teníamos tres más en la base: dos para defenderla mientras estábamos fuera y la última para hacer de reserva móvil, por si acaso necesitábamos un rescate, además de un pelotón de francotiradores en aquel risco.

También teníamos Rinos: los últimos transportes de tropas blindados, con todos los accesorios, incluyendo lanzadores de flechillas, ametralladoras pesadas y palas de excavadora. Velocidad máxima de cuarenta millas por hora. Más feos que pegarle a un padre, pero fiables de cojones.

Nos metimos en cinco transportes y salimos justo después de las 06:00 horas. Hacía buen tiempo, con sol y un cielo azul despejado. Íbamos a unas diez millas por hora, ascendiendo la colina rumbo a la carretera, muy atentos a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Cada Rino tenía su unidad canina, con los perros olfateando el aire y meneando la cola. Je. **[Se ríe.]** Nosotros teníamos un cruce de terrier y perro salchicha. El mejor perro con el que haya trabajado nunca. Era su último viaje antes de retirarse. Con una lista de medallas tan larga como mi brazo. Y la mejor nariz de la historia. Eso sí, un nombre terrible. Su compañera, Katherine, le puso "Señor Briboncete". Amo a esa mujer, diablos, ¡voy a casarme con ella!, pero menudo nombre. Le llamábamos "Señor B" a secas, y por Dios que se ganó el sueldo en Corea del Norte. A veces detectaba el olor de un zeta acercándose veinte o treinta segundos antes que los otros perros. Puede que eso no parezca mucho, pero en combate es toda una vida.

En cuanto a la carretera… Dios, era horrible. Socavones por todas partes, hojarasca por todas partes, hierbajos y brotes por todas partes… Menos mal que los Rinos tenían buena suspensión, el viaje fue cómodo a pesar de todo lo que había en aquella carretera. Seguimos subiendo, con los perros y especialmente el Señor B olfateando el aire, tan atentos que habríamos oído toser a una ardilla.

Todos habíamos visto las imágenes de satélite de aquella ruta, así que sabíamos lo que nos esperaba, aunque ya no servía tanto cuando estabas allí. Nos encontramos con un pequeño desprendimiento que no había estado ahí la semana anterior, y tuvimos que parar tres veces para apartar árboles de la carretera. Tardamos dos horas en llegar hasta un deslizamiento más grande que habíamos visto en las imágenes, y en todo ese tiempo hubo… creo que cuatro encontronazos con zetas deambulantes. Tampoco eran muchos, y uno de ellos estaba prácticamente descompuesto; debía tratarse de una de las primeras víctimas, en China. Dios sabe cómo había llegado tan lejos, hasta Corea, pero casi estaba cayéndose en pedazos, nada más que tendones desgastados y huesos blanquecinos con trozos de piel pegados.

Creo que la peor parte del viaje fue esperar a que despejasen ese deslizamiento. Sólo era uno, pero muy grande, bloqueando casi toda la carretera. Ah, podríamos haber pasado apretándonos un poco, pero lo último que queríamos era un cuello de botella justo en nuestra línea de retirada. Los Rinos se pusieron a trabajar con las palas, mientras nosotros establecíamos el perímetro y manteníamos bien vigilada la zona; y también la masa de tierra, por si hubiera algún zeta enterrado dentro.

Una vez que la despejamos, seguimos adelante por la carretera. ¿Lo que más me impactó? Que no había farolas. Diablos, ni siquiera había reflectores en mitad de la calzada, sólo una franja de asfalto que estaba siendo invadida por la naturaleza. Creo que esa carretera decía bastante, sobre cómo estaban las cosas en Corea del Norte.

A las 11:30 horas, aproximadamente, nos acercamos por fin a la zona donde sospechábamos que estaban los túneles… y la tensión fue todavía más en aumento, _bastante_ más. Los Rinos fueron frenando hasta pararse del todo, y echamos una visual (vaya, ¿a que sueno como un yanqui?) utilizando los prismáticos. La carretera continuaba dando un giro y podíamos ver más allá una colina. Pero lo que nos paró en seco, en ese punto, fue que había un búnker a cada lado de la carretera. Grandes, de cemento, con tres rendijas en la parte frontal que proporcionaban un campo de tiro condenadamente bueno. Eso hizo que nos detuviésemos a pensar. Y entonces vimos toda la maleza que había a su alrededor. Árboles, arbustos… bueno, los búnkeres no parecían muy cuidados, y ese campo de tiro estaba cada vez más obstruido. Aun así… no estábamos seguros, así que salí con mi segundo al mando –el Mayor Kim Yong-Hee, un buen hombre, muy espabilado– y fuimos acercándonos muy lentamente, deteniéndonos de vez en cuando para examinar los accesos. El paseo más largo de mi vida. Ah, la verdad es que no creía que hubiese nadie en ninguno de los dos búnkeres –tanta maleza en los alrededores implicaba que no quedaba nadie para cuidarlos–, pero… bueno, no podíamos estar seguros, y ese tipo de incertidumbre siempre termina poniéndote nervioso. Además, aunque los perros estuviesen en silencio, eso no significaba que no pudiese haber algún zeta acechando en alguna parte. Recuerdo que miré a través de la rendija más cercana, en el búnker de la izquierda, tan cautelosamente como era posible. Pero allí no había nada –pude ver claramente que había una puerta abierta, en la parte de atrás. Sólo cuando Kim informó de lo mismo en el otro búnker me relajé un poco. Y mientras hacía gestos a los demás, que habían estado cubriéndonos desde los Rinos, para que se acercaran, oí a Kim haciendo un ruidillo pensativo. Me giré y estaba ahí de pie, con la cabeza inclinada, mirando más allá de donde doblaba la carretera. "Interesante," dijo. "Señor, creo que hemos dado con el premio gordo."

Me acerqué a él, pasando por encima de los restos del poste de madera que debía haber marcado el punto de entrada, y eché un vistazo. Joder, sí que era el premio gordo.

Se trataba de un amplio espacio abierto. La colina descendía un tanto bruscamente a unas cuatrocientas yardas, y allí, cortadas en la roca, pude ver cinco… enormes fauces. Túneles. Y de los grandes, además; para nada pequeños, debían medir unos veinte pies de alto por treinta de ancho. Desde el momento en que los vi, sentí… un escalofrío recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica.

 **¿Los túneles eran lo único que había allí?**

No; aunque eso es lo que pensamos al principio. Mientras la compañía empezaba a descender de los vehículos, la Sargento Flaherty se acercó a mí y señaló la línea de árboles que había a unas cien yardas. "¿Es eso un edificio, Señor?", me preguntó, y eché un vistazo con los prismáticos. Efectivamente, lo era. Una sola planta, de cemento, rodeado de árboles, con un techo plano cubierto de hojas e incluso algunos brotes allí y allá. Había una puerta mirando hacia nosotros, pero parecía estar medio colgando de las bisagras.

Bueno, ésa iba a ser nuestra primera parada. Me llevé un pelotón para explorar el edificio, mientras Kim hacía una inspección visual del resto de la zona. El Señor B iba delante, y créeme, cada vez que se detenía a olfatear, nosotros nos parábamos también.

Cuanto más nos acercábamos, peor pinta tenía; me refiero al edificio. Construcción de cemento barato, árboles por todas partes, hojas y ramas secas cubriendo el suelo… parecía que el sitio se caía en pedazos, bajo el asalto implacable de la Madre Naturaleza. Nos acercamos más y pudimos ver que la puerta ya casi se caía; aun así, esperamos a que los perros olfateasen el área, antes de acercanos a la entrada.

La puerta casi se cayó cuando nos acercamos. Las bisagras eran una masa oxidada y el resto no estaba mucho mejor. Al otro lado del umbral estaba oscuro, así que iluminamos con nuestras linternas y pudimos ver un pasillo con varias puertas. Eso y agua en el suelo, junto con hojas y barro.

Retirar la puerta no fue difícil, pero hicimos algo de ruido y nos paramos un momento para que los perros olfateasen. Nada. Las primeras dos puertas debían llevar a dormitorios o algo por el estilo, porque podíamos ver marcas en el suelo cerca de las paredes, que se corresponderían con camas metálicas. Aunque allí no había nada; habían limpiado las habitaciones absolutamente de todo.

Lo mismo en las dos puertas siguientes; pero entonces llegamos a la última. Ésa era distinta. Estaba cerrada con candado por el exterior y se conservaba en mejor estado que la de fuera.

 **[Hughes mira al suelo un momento.]** Todos sabíamos que esto… no pintaba bien. Aunque no sabíamos por qué. Otra vez escalofríos. Hicimos pasar al Señor B; olfateó la puerta y entonces gimió un poquito. Ésa era su manera de decir que había algo muerto ahí dentro; no un zeta, simplemente muerto. De todas formas no íbamos a arriesgarnos, así que le quitamos el seguro a las armas y nos fuimos preparando mientras el soldado Slovik se acercaba con unas cizallas. Cuando ya estábamos listos, cortó el candado y abrió la puerta tirando de ella mientras retrocedía.

Era… la cosa más rara que jamás había visto. A día de hoy todavía me atormenta. La habitación no era muy grande, pero había una mesa allí en medio. Tres ventanas rotas a un lado, con ramas y zarcillos metiéndose dentro. Y un cuerpo en una silla junto a la mesa. Estaba muy muerto; lo había estado por muchos años, yo diría que desde el comienzo de la Guerra Z. Un cadáver normal, no un zeta. No estaba en muy buenas condiciones, pero podíamos ver tres cosas. La primera, que llevaba el uniforme de un miembro de alto rango del Ejército de Corea del Norte. El uniforme estaba podrido y se caía en pedazos, pero la gorra, con ese plato enorme, estaba encima de la mesa y era muy distintiva. La segunda cosa era que tenía un agujero de bala en el cráneo. Había una pistola oxidada en el suelo y un trozo de ese mismo cráneo incrustado en la pared opuesta. Y la tercera cosa… era que alguien le había visto morir. Había una cámara de seguridad en la pared, apuntándole directamente a él. Le habían metido en esa habitación, le habían encerrado dentro y luego él se había volado la tapa de los sesos delante de la cámara. Había un zarcillo de hiedra alrededor, que casi había desmontado la cámara; ya no funcionaba, pero en algún momento lo había hecho.

 **[Menea la cabeza, sin terminar de creérselo.]** ¿Eres capaz de imaginarte algo así? Yo todavía no puedo.

 **¿Al final se supo quién era?**

No… Oh, teníamos algunas teorías. Era demasiado alto como para tratarse de Kim il-Jong, aunque nadie creía realmente que fuese aquel asesinillo atrofiado. Aún seguimos sin tener ni idea. Quien quiera que fuese, estaba claro que alguien le odiaba. Le dejaron deliberadamente atrás, fuera del refugio subterráneo anti-zombie de Kim, fuera de lo que en Corea del Norte era el equivalente a un santuario comunista.

 **¿Se sabe si le habían infectado, o algo?**

Le hicieron pruebas después al cuerpo. Ni rastro de Solanum. Estaba limpio; pero entonces, ¿por qué le habían obligado a suicidarse? ¿Por qué aparentemente lo habían grabado? ¿De quién se trataba para empezar? No teníamos suficiente información.

Una vez que terminamos con el edificio –no encontramos nada más–, salí a reunirme con Kim y Flaherty, que estaban examinando la zona y hablaban en voz baja. Kim me dijo que habían descubierto unas cuantas cosas y saqué mis prismáticos.

Lo primero que me mostraron fue lo que parecía una zanja en la ladera opuesta a donde estaban los túneles. Era como si algo hubiese estado cubriéndola, una especie de red de camuflaje, pero se había hundido en muchos sitios. Debía medir unas, ah, doscientas yardas de largo.

La segunda cosa que me llamó la atención fue la más importante de las dos. Había más cámaras de seguridad, colgando sobre las bocas de los túneles. No nos apuntaban a nosotros, sólo hacia las entradas de los túneles. Y empecé a darle vueltas, muchas vueltas. Por un momento me sorprendió el nivel de paranoia, pero entonces recordé que estábamos en Corea del Norte.

Examinamos primero la zanja. Me quedé con el resto de la compañía, mientras Kim seguía adelante con dos perros y unos diez exploradores. Fueron avanzando lenta y cuidadosamente, asegurándose de estar a la vista en todo momento… durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegaron a la zanja se pararon… y entonces pude ver, por su lenguaje corporal, que ya no estaban tensos sino perplejos. Caminaron por allí unos diez minutos –y pude ver a uno de los perros rascándose la oreja, señal de que no habían olfateado ningún zeta–, y entonces me llamaron.

Cuando llegué allí, me encontré con Kim sentado en cuchillas, con el casco sobre la nuca, mirando la zanja que teníamos debajo. Debía medir unas quince yardas de ancho, y estaba cubierta por lo que parecían una serie de redes de camuflaje. Naturalmente, después de tantos años de lluvia y nieve, y sol y hojas y pájaros y demás cosas, las redes no tenían muy buen aspecto; había unos agujeros enormes. Creo que la única razón por la que no aparecían en las fotos del satélite era el hecho de que a un lado había árboles muy cerca; te sorprendería lo mucho que pueden ocultar las sombras, junto con el camuflaje desgastado.

Y la zanja estaba llena de camiones de estilo soviético. Debía haber cincuenta o sesenta de ellos, muy bien aparcados. Ya no iban a ir a ninguna parte, todas las ruedas estaban pinchadas, había óxido por todas partes, los motores debían estar cayéndose a pedazos, los parabrisas tenían una gruesa capa de tierra allí donde no estaban agrietados o rotos. Pero estaban tan bien aparcados, que parecía que alguien los hubiese dejado ahí con intención de volver a usarlos muy pronto. Era espeluznante. Kim me dijo que, hasta donde ellos habían visto, todos los depósitos estaban llenos.

 **¿Así que alguien esperaba volver a usarlos?**

Sí, exactamente. Lo cual me hizo pensar que, quizás, la evacuación de Corea del Norte al sistema de túneles podría haberse planteado como algo simplemente temporal. Eso, o tan sólo habían sido muy quisquillosos con sus medios de transporte. Fue algo que se me ocurrió de pasada, la primera teoría, aunque verdaderamente resaltaba hasta qué punto no _sabíamos_ lo que había pasado allí.

Y eso hizo que me fijase de nuevo en los túneles. Me preocupaban aquellas cámaras. Pensé que no era muy probable que todavía estuviesen funcionando, pero ésa era una teoría por la que no estaba dispuesto a apostar. Así que empezamos examinando el túnel de la derecha. Era el más cercano a la entrada y podía ver, a través de mis prismáticos, que la cámara apuntaba más baja que las otras, así que incluso si estaba encendida mostraría mucho menos del exterior.

Le dije a Majewski que se encargara. Un cabo polaco, muy listo, muy observador y capaz de agarrarse a cualquier lado como si fuese una mosca. Nos quedamos cubriéndole desde los Rinos, mientras le observábamos trepar por lo que parecía una puta pared de piedra, para luego abrirse paso hasta lo alto del túnel. Echó un vistazo a la parte de atrás de la cámara, después se fijó en algo que había al lado y entonces me miró a mí, señaló la cámara y luego deslizó un dedo por su cuello, indicando que estaba desconectada.

Mientras él bajaba, escogí a un pelotón para reunirme allí con él, cerca de la entrada, junto con el Señor B. "Muerta del todo, señor," me dijo Majewski mientras nos acercábamos. "La carcasa está empapada y las conexiones se han desgastado de tanto rozarse contra las rocas. No hay manera de que funcione desde hace años."

Asentí y después me fijé en el túnel. **[Menea la cabeza.]** A decir verdad, _no_ quería meterme ahí dentro. Ese sitio tenía… algo. Supongo que eran los nervios. Bueno, tras pensarlo un momento, dejé a la mitad del pelotón vigilando la entrada y cogí a la otra mitad para descender por el túnel, en la típica formación de barrido. Dos exploradores delante, entonces un perro, luego el centro dirigido por mí, y después la reserva.

Bueno, ahí dentro estaba oscuro. A unas diez yardas ya tuvimos que enganchar las linternas a nuestras armas y encenderlas. Lo que la luz reveló, no decía mucho a favor de la mano de obra norcoreana. El suelo del túnel estaba húmedo, con musgos y líquenes cerca de la entrada. Los muros parecían de cemento rápido; y no precisamente de la mejor calidad. Vimos al menos una raíz que empezaba a asomar a través del techo. Y entonces, a unas veinte yardas de distancia, las linternas de los exploradores revelaron algo que había delante. Como un… resplandor metálico. Todos apuntamos nuestras linternas en aquella dirección y pudimos ver… una puerta inmensa al final, a unas cincuenta yardas de distancia. Cubría todo el túnel, junto con el marco. Algún tipo de acero inoxidable, con bisagras enormes. Y muy, muy cerrada.

Fuimos andando hacia la puerta y todo el tiempo, en mi cabeza, podía oír una y otra vez aquella cita… Ya sabes cuál, ésa del Señor de los Anillos. "El camino está cerrado. Los Muertos lo construyeron. Y los Muertos lo guardan. El camino está cerrado." Esa maldita cita seguía sonando una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Cuando ya estábamos llegando al final, pudimos ver que había algo más: otra puerta, bastante más pequeña, en el muro que había a nuestra derecha, cerca de la grande. Era más pequeña, una oquedad oscura. Como un punto de control, o la garita de un guardia.

Claro que no íbamos a arriesgarnos. Saqué una bola de discoteca e hice señas a los otros para que tomasen posiciones mientras nos acercábamos. La unidad canina no estaba detectando nada, pero aun así quería ser cuidadoso con todo esto.

 **Perdón. ¿"Bola de discoteca"?**

Ah, lo siento. Es una bola pequeña, cubierta de luces LED. Se activa unos cinco segundos después de lanzarla, para darte un bonito espectáculo de luces. Atrae a los zetas como una lámpara a las polillas. Tiene que ver con el patrón que siguen las luces, o algo así. Es una herramienta muy útil para luchar contra los zetas en un entorno cerrado. Puedes usarlas para hacerles salir, si sospechas que están cerca; o simplemente distraerles, si tienes que salir de ahí cagando leches porque son demasiados.

En cualquier caso, hice rodar una hasta la entrada, se activó… y nada. No se movía ni un alma. Avanzamos, comprobamos con cuidado… y estaba vacío. Sólo un hueco con unos cuantos clavos en la pared, quizás de un tablón de anuncios o algo así. Había algunas manchas descoloridas en la pared, como de algo que hubiese estado ahí apoyado, pero aparte de eso, nada.

Bueno, nada excepto la clavija de un teléfono, a unos tres pies del suelo. Al principio no la vimos, pero en cuanto lo hicimos llamé a Tomonaga, nuestra experta en electrónica. La examinó, refunfuñó que debía tener cuarenta años y que seguramente podría detectar código morse, y después conectó su husmeador –un dispositivo electrónico capaz de detectar corrientes eléctricas y cualquier tipo de enlace de telecomunicaciones. Se quedó observándolo un rato y entonces confirmó que esa línea telefónica estaba bien muerta.

Le dije que siguiera el procedimiento y que enganchase una tijereta –otro de los dispositivos que habíamos desarrollado. Nos metemos en todo tipo de zonas, buscando zetas, y cuando estamos en un entorno urbano hay muchas posibilidades de terminar encontrando oficinas u otras áreas con ordenadores en alguna parte. La mayoría están desactivados, pero usamos las tijeretas para comprobar si todavía hay algo encendido en el sistema. Se limitan a escuchar las líneas de telecomunicaciones y transmiten si han captado algún tipo de actividad o módem. Naturalmente, en un túnel como ése iba a ser difícil detectar cualquier transmisión, así que colocamos sendas unidades repetidoras a mitad del túnel y en la entrada.

Mientras tanto, yo estaba mirando la puerta. De tan cerca, parecía… bueno, enorme. También vieja. No había corrosión, pero parecía algo sacado de una película de Bond de los sesenta. Y estaba fría. Puse mi mano encima y recuerdo que pensé que estaba fría como una tumba, y rápidamente quité mi mano.

Mientras retrocedíamos hasta la entrada, eché un vistazo al reloj y vi que acababan de dar las dos y media de la tarde. Supongo que tanta tensión me había quitado el apetito, pero mi estómago gruñó de pronto y di orden de hacer turnos para comer. Las raciones no eran especialmente apetitosas, sólo barritas energéticas y agua embotellada, pero cumplieron su cometido.

El problema era que se nos estaba acabando el tiempo. Lo más importante, en una misión como ésta, es que tienes que estar de vuelta en la base antes de que se ponga el sol. La oscuridad es tu mayor enemigo.

Así que, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo, la hora de la puesta de sol y lo que tardaríamos en el viaje de vuelta, ya sólo nos quedaba suficiente luz para comprobar el segundo túnel.

Hicimos lo mismo que en el primero. Majewski subió a mirar la cámara, por si acaso. Ésa estaba todavía en peor estado que la del primer túnel. Después hicimos un barrido. Otra vez, el suelo estaba mojado y el techo húmedo, y otra vez había una puerta gigantesca cerrada al final, junto con un nicho vacío y una clavija de teléfono. Instalamos allí otra tijereta y luego volvimos a montarnos en los Rinos, para regresar a la base.

Fue un viaje sin complicaciones; uno o dos zetas por el camino, pero eso fue todo. Cuando volvimos nos enteramos de que también había sido allí un día tranquilo; habían enviado algunas patrullas para obtener muestras del terreno, para que los cerebritos las analizaran, pero la verdad era que no se habían topado con nada, aparte de un par de zetas. Les dimos nuestras propias muestras, que habíamos recogido en las instalaciones de los túneles y allí donde habíamos parado, y básicamente así fue como terminamos el día. Sacamos las raciones, envié un informe a Seúl, contándoles lo que habíamos encontrado y que regresaríamos al día siguiente para comprobar los demás túneles, y caí en mi catre como piedra en pozo.

Aquella noche tuvimos otra tormenta; una hijaputa de las gordas, casi pasó por encima de nosotros. Eso nunca es bueno, porque lo último que quieres es que le caiga un rayo a algo. Otro problema es que los zetas tienen la mala costumbre de seguir las tormentas; tanta luz y tanto ruido les atrae, de algún modo.

Nos quedamos despiertos por la noche, sólo para estar seguros, y menos mal que lo hicimos. A eso de la una se nos echó encima una horda de unos ciento cincuenta zetas, tambaleándose en mitad de la noche, aullando con la tormenta. No tardamos mucho en encargarnos de ellos, además de algún que otro merodeador suelto. Estuvimos vigilando hasta una hora y media después, cuando ya se había ido la tormenta y dejaron de venir más zetas.

 **[Su rostro se tensa levente, mientras observa las colinas que hay más al norte.]**

Al día siguiente nos preparamos otra vez y salimos de nuevo. Fue un viaje fácil, aunque tuvimos que parar una vez para retirar un árbol que se había caído en la carretera la noche pasada, seguramente a causa de la lluvia. No nos encontramos con ningún zeta; eso estuvo bien.

Cuando llegamos otra vez hicimos un barrido de la zona, buscando en los búnkeres y en el edificio, en los camiones y en los dos primeros túneles, por si acaso se había metido algún zeta dentro durante la noche, y una vez hecho nos centramos en el tercer túnel. El mismo procedimiento: Majewski comprobó la cámara, confirmó que no funcionaba, hicimos un barrido del túnel y encontramos una puerta cerrada y un nicho vacío donde colocamos otra tijereta. No había señal alguna, de vida o no vida. Lo mismo con el cuarto túnel.

El último túnel, sin embargo… ése fue el que hizo que mi sexto sentido saltase como una puta alarma de incendios. La cámara estaba visiblemente rota –se había quedado colgando del cable, y en algún momento el viento la había levantado y estampado contra el techo del túnel, así que ya sólo quedaba un trozo–, pero ese túnel tenía algo que me hizo sentir sumamente inquieto en cuanto metí un pie ahí dentro.

Creo que nos pasó a todos lo mismo, porque vi que nuestro lenguaje corporal se volvía de pronto muy tenso. Es imposible no ir a este tipo de misiones y no terminar dándote cuenta de cuando algo va mal allí donde estás, aunque no sepas exactamente de qué se trata. Desde luego el Señor B se dio cuenta. Echó las orejas hacia atrás y se colocó como preparándose para luchar.

La sensación empeoraba cuanto más avanzábamos por el túnel. Éste era igual que los otros y pronto pudimos ver la forma de la puerta metálica cerrada al final, junto con el nicho. Y entonces, a unas veinte yardas de distancia del nicho, todo cambió, porque fue entonces cuando el Señor B agachó las orejas del todo y empezó a gruñir. No era el gruñido habitual, indicando que hay zetas en la zona, sino uno bajito de advertencia. Katherine le miró y luego me miró a mí. "Problemas," susurró, y yo asentí.

No veíamos nada delante, así que tenía que ser en el nicho. Saqué una bola de discoteca y esperé a que todo el mundo estuviese en posición; y luego la lancé túnel abajo. Mientras se activaba, me tensé y levanté mi rifle… y no pasó nada. Ni movimiento, ni ruido, nada. Esperamos durante unos tensos segundos –el nicho podría haber sido más profundo que los otros– y entonces nos acercamos cuidadosamente, iluminándolo con nuestras linternas. Nada. Sólo un nicho vacío. Comprobamos el techo por si acaso –joder, incluso fuimos tanteando los muros para asegurarnos de que no había allí ninguna entrada secreta–, pero bueno, al final nada.

Había algo, sin embargo: un olor. Era leve, pero ahí estaba… y poco a poco iba aumentando. Es sólo que no sabíamos de donde venía. Al final decidí que ya estaba bien, ordené a Tomonaga que instalase la tijereta y los repetidores y entonces me acerqué a la puerta para recoger la bola de discoteca.

Esa puerta estaba más fría que las demás. No mucho, pero más fría, estoy seguro. Y entonces, cuando me incliné para recoger la bola, noté dos cosas. La primera, que la superficie de la bola estaba cubierta de una especie de fango negro, que me hizo retirar la mano antes de tocarla, asqueado. La segunda cosa fue que, al inclinarme, pude ver de dónde venía el olor. Era el limo negro que había en la puerta. No era mucho, pero al acercar la nariz pude comprobar que apestaba de manera horrible.

Avisé a los demás y entonces me di cuenta. De dónde venía esa sustancia nauseabunda. Estaba rezumando, muy lentamente, por entre la puerta y el marco. Al principio era sólo por en medio, pero después de un rato empezó a salir por unos cuantos sitios más. Y olía por entero a muerte. No te hacía falta más que olerlo un poco para saberlo. Había algo al otro lado, muerto y en descomposición, y estaba rezumando a través de la puerta. Bueno, digo "rezumar", pero para entonces ya estaba goteando, lo que significaba que había mucha más agua ahí que antes.

Teníamos algunos frascos para recoger muestras y los llenamos todo lo posible con aquella porquería, antes de encargarnos de la bola de discoteca recogiéndola cuidadosamente con una bolsa autoadhesiva de plástico que usábamos normalmente para muestras más grandes. Luego la metimos a su vez en otra bolsa, para que no oliese mientras la llevábamos, lo etiquetamos todo y recogimos.

Y luego… Nos quedamos todos ahí parados un momento, mirando la parte de abajo de la puerta y esa charca que crecía, negra, de… agua, supongo que podríamos decir. Creo que todos sabíamos que había pasado algo terrible al otro lado de la puerta, que fuera lo que fuese que le había pasado a los norcoreanos que entraron en ese túnel no podía haber terminado bien. Entonces nos dimos la vuelta, salimos del túnel y nos alejamos de aquel olor.

Cuando llegamos a la cima le conté a los demás lo que habíamos encontrado y di orden de comprobar los otros túneles. Estaban todos bien; así que podría haber sido sólo una pequeña imperfección de la puerta, o del marco, que estaba dejando que se filtrase aquella sustancia.

Pero el agua… nos reveló muchas cosas. **[Hace una pausa y menea la cabeza, con una expresión consternada en el rostro.]**

El hecho de que hubiese allí agua ya era muy mala señal. Mi abuelo era minero en Gales del Sur, y lo que pasa con una mina, o con un túnel, o con cualquier otra cosa que vaya bajo tierra, es que el agua es tu mayor enemigo. Da igual que tengas el mejor sistema de túneles del mundo, siempre te darás cuenta de que es vulnerable al agua. Manantiales subterráneos, la capa freática, joder incluso simplemente agua que cae por entre las rocas después de una lluvia. Las dos primeras cosas que tienes que instalar en un túnel son un sistema de ventilación y una bomba de achique, la primera para que puedas respirar y la segunda para que no te ahogues.

Si los túneles habían empezado a llenarse de agua, entonces eso era una señal de que ya no quedaba nadie vivo, al menos en esa zona. Significaba que, o bien las bombas se habían quedado sin energía, o bien se habían estropeado y ya no funcionaban más. En ambos casos, eso significaba a su vez que nadie estaba encargándose de esas cosas.

Cuando volvimos a la base, expliqué lo que habíamos encontrado y entregué las muestras para su análisis. Supongo que todos teníamos nuestras sospechas, sobre lo que contenían esas muestras. Bueno, no tardaron en confirmar nuestros peores temores. El agua contenía restos humanos. Carne humana en descomposición, e incluso algunos fragmentos óseos. Y de esos restos… bueno, muchos estaban saturados de Solanum. Al otro lado de esa puerta había un lago que contenía cadáveres; algunos eran zetas, quizás otros no.

Pues vaya con el gran paraíso comunista de los trabajadores que Kim Jung-Il debió prometerle a los suyos. Parece que se encerraron ellos solitos en la prisión más grande del mundo… y con una persona, como mínimo, que tenía el virus en sus venas. No se me ocurre nada que pueda ser más aterrador: se encerraron para alejarse del virus, pero sólo consiguieron hacerle más fácil el trabajo. Ironía es poco.

 **¿Entonces cree usted que están todos muertos?**

Tal vez. Esa parte del sistema de túneles, al menos, es un callejón sin salida, en lo que a vida se refiere. Quizás no, tratándose de no vida, o al menos los no muertos, pero… bueno, piensa en ello. Todos fueron allí abajo y nunca más se supo de ninguno de ellos. Ni señales, ni rastros de vida… nada. Hemos estado repasando una y otra vez las fotos del satélite, buscando lo que sea, cualquier cosa… alguna señal de que todavía queda gente, de algún modo. Si aún están ahí abajo, entonces tendrían que estar bombeando el agua fuera de los túneles; claro, por lo que debería haber señales de ellos en alguna parte, una decoloración del agua al salir de las montañas o de los ríos… fuentes de calor en alguna parte al generarse energía, ventilación de gases contaminantes como el CO2… Pero, bueno, no hemos visto nada. Vale, puede que fueran tan paranoicos que lo escondieron todo, que emiten los gases de alguna forma que no podemos detectar… pero hemos estado buscando a fondo, con muchos métodos que ellos no podrían haber supuesto que tendríamos ahora.

¿Y qué coño se supone que estarían comiendo a estas alturas? **[** **Cierra los ojos, agitado.** **]** Retiro lo dicho. Prefiero no saberlo.

Debemos actuar partiendo de la premisa de que todos ellos –o al menos un elevado porcentaje de ellos– son zetas. La población de Corea del Norte antes de la Guerra era de veinticinco millones de personas. Como no tenemos ni idea de lo que pasó cuando todos se metieron bajo tierra, eso significa que ni siquiera podemos adivinar el número de zetas potenciales. ¿Diez millones? ¿Catorce? ¿Intentaron matar a los infectados? ¿A cuántos?

 **[Hughes se inclina hacia delante y apunta al aire con un dedo.]** Y _ése_ es el problema. No lo sabemos. Potencialmente hay millones de zetas ahí abajo, en una red de túneles que ni siquiera hemos cartografiado todavía apropiadamente. Teníamos mapas del Metro de Londres y del de Nueva York, antes de hacer allí barridos. En Corea del Norte no tenemos nada. Y a juzgar por el estado de los túneles que vimos, bueno, digamos que no reboso precisamente confianza, en lo que respecta a la durabilidad del área en que están confinados los norcoreanos.

Ninguna de las opciones a las que nos enfrentamos son demasiado buenas. Algunos en Seúl quieren dejarlos allí abajo, hasta que se pudran. Puedo entenderlo. Entrar a despejar los túneles sería una puta pesadilla. Sería como lo de París, sólo que un millón de veces peor. Tendríamos que ir trazando un mapa conforme avanzamos, tendríamos esa agua pestilente por todas partes, estaríamos completamente a oscuras y no quiero ni pensar en el frío que haría, ni desde luego en cuántos zetas habría flotando por el puto sitio. Digamos que habría un número de bajas considerable.

Pero el problema es que no sabemos cuánto tiempo van a aguantar aislados esos túneles. Las construcciones comunistas tienen cierta tendencia a ser, bueno, chapuceras. Ya hemos notado que algunas de esas monstruosidades, que Kim Jong-Il consideraba maravillas arquitectónicas, están mostrando señales de desgaste y fatiga estructural. La cara oeste del Hotel Ryugyong está hundiéndose, así que sólo Dios sabe cuándo se vendrá abajo esa cosa.

Lo que quiero decir es que, no sabemos si en algún momento fallará una puerta y de pronto los habitantes de Corea del Norte empezarán a ver de nuevo la luz del día. Si la red de túneles va inundándose con agua cada vez que llueve, entonces la presión del agua debe estar aumentando por todas partes. Es sólo que… no lo sabemos.

 **Tiene que haber alguna manera de cartografiar esa red. ¿Qué tal un radar de penetración terrestre?**

Es una posibilidad que se ha mencionado. El problema es que tiende a tener un alcance bastante corto. Harían falta equipos de gente equipada con los dispositivos más modernos, dando vueltas por todo el país tan sólo para obtener una idea básica de la red. Quizás haya algo en Pyongyang, algún ordenador que convenientemente nos lo cuente todo en uno de sus Ministerios, pero yo no apostaría por ello. Si se llevaron las literas de un cuarto de guardia, entonces no creo que hayan dejado nada por ahí con ese tipo de información, esperando a que la encuentre alguien del decadente mundo exterior.

No, de momento sólo tenemos una fuente de información, bastante endeble además. Cuando estábamos desmontando la base, recibimos una débil respuesta de una de nuestras tijeretas. Había detectado que ahí abajo, en alguna parte, había un ordenador con un módem. Un ordenador que ya apenas funciona, tirando de la energía de reserva. Parece que se está limitando a intentar enviar algún tipo de informe, pero nunca hemos sido capaces de detectar nada más sobre el sitio al que se supone que lo está enviando.

Hemos avisado a Seúl y llevan una o dos semanas, tratando de acceder a ese ordenador. Han sido capaces de descargar algo de información, pero todavía la están analizando.

 **[Se encoge de hombros.]** Quizás sólo sea una lista de suministros. Quizás sólo dice cuántos rollos de papel higiénico se llevaron con ellos ahí abajo. Quizás sea información sobre lo que ocurrió. Todavía no lo sabemos.

 **[Se inclina otra vez hacia delante.]** Pero una cosa sí sé. Nunca pienso volver ahí. Ese país huele a muerte. No, Katherine y yo nos vamos a casar y nos vamos a poner a follar como conejos. Los dos queremos críos; ya hemos visto demasiadas muertes. El problema de Corea del Norte será para alguien más. Pero una cosa sí que te puedo asegurar: no va a ser agradable.


End file.
